unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
God Vs. Satan
'''The Battle Between Good and Evil '''was the name of the great battle that raged on between God and Satan from May 6th, AD 76 to June 7th, AD 77. Because of the clashing of two immortal beings, the first ever apocalypse was caused, reigning a death and chaos for one year until God asploded the world on June 8th, AD 77. God technically won, and recreated the world in AD 81. Cause Of Battle Up in Heaven in AD 73, the Angels and God were facing many problems with demons. King Minos sent many Demons from Limbo, the first circle of Hell, to Heaven, which caused short skirmishes between them and the Angels, who always came out on top. However, the attacks and skirmishes started to grow serious. Eventually, the skirmishes turned into battles, and God sent Jesus down to the ninth and final circle, Treachery, to investigate. He found Satan, who revealed his true form to be Bob Saget. He then explained to a shocked Jesus that he was planning a rebellion against Heaven. He says it will not matter telling him because they would win anyway. Jesus then informs God about the plan, who, after 3 years of fighting, decides to duel Satan. Details of Fight God confronted Satan in the eighth sphere of Heaven. Satan attacked first, but God blocks it with a cheeto katana. Satan pulls out a flame sword, and the two clash. Satan knocks away God's sword and stabs God, who grabs the swords and plunges it back into Satan. After a few more minutes of intense fighting, the ground starts to break, and they fall through all of Heaven's spheres until they crash into Earth. God fights using Holy powers while Satan absorbs them. All the while humans are screaming for safety as waves, tsunamis, thunderstorms, earthquakes, hurricanes and tornadoes erupt all around them. Outcome God finally defeated Satan in AD 77, as explained earlier. He is defeated when God, with the help of his son, Jesus, destroys Satan with the power of the Holy Cross. However, Satan cast a spell on them - every year he would be allowed to take one of God's strongest Angels, not counting Jesus. Aftermath ﻿God recreated the world four years later, in AD 81. The first person born at that time was the mighty Chuck Norris, created by God to restore peace to the land. Satan was locked in Treachery once again until he escaped in 1871, this time returning as an eternal Bob Saget. Predictions In 1941, Bob the Builder had an apocalyptic vision during a dream. He explained that he was in a forest overlooking a valley, while a half-red half-white bird looked down on him from the clouds. It had it's eyes locked on him, but was not speaking directly at him. Bob explained that it was saying things like "Limbo, Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Anger, Heresy, Violence, Fraud, Treachery, collider of fates The Inconstant, The Ambitious, the Lovers, the Wise, The Warriors of the Faith, the Just Rulers, the Contemplatives, Faith, Hope, and Love, The Angels..." and so on and so forth. Bob's theory was that the sins would collide with the good, creating an even more apocalyptic battle between God and Satan. Still 400 years later, we are not sure when the time of the next great battle between Good and Evil will be... However, ever since Bob's vision, there have been various signs that the next battle is looming just over the horizon. For one, 2nd grader Todd Casil and friend of SheeBookie Johnny C. explained seeing a sunrise over his house that looked like a tall man with a robe and halo and a man with wings and ram horns fighting with swords. Another vision is one of singer Eben Brooks, where he saw a moving vision of The Last Supper, except with Satan in the background, overlooking the feast, smiling evilly. This last example could possibly indicate that Jesus will play an even larger role in the next battle. However, we will never know when the next battle will happen, if ever. So keep looking for signs, the next fight seens to be coming very soon...﻿ Category:Events Category:Finales